


Beautiful Circle of Dance

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After time begins again, Georik seeks to give Mikhail some closure about the "lovely lady" he danced with at the ball.  Written for the square "crossdressing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Circle of Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кружась в прекрасном танце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521292) by [EkaterinaAlekseevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna)



> Translation into Chinese available: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3867547444?fr=frs

Caught up in the events that followed the ball, Georik had no reason to think of the ruse he'd used to get in until things had calmed down: until after all but he and Mikhail had forgotten what had happened. Even then, it might have slipped his mind, until...

"A penny for your thoughts, Mikhail." He caught Mikhail brooding over something or other at the top of the castle.

"They are not even worth the penny." Mikhail sighed. "During the events you and I remember, I met someone at a royal ball... That she could captivate me when I have seen her neither before nor since, and she wouldn't even remember our encounter now- it's utterly foolish on my part."

Georik was sure he knew who Mikhail meant, and what's more, he knew that the 'lady' remembered the event as well, as embarrassing as it was for him.

"Well... it's strange to see you so taken by a lady," he said. In his mind he was debating exposing the act then and there... though, one thing leading to another, that might mean admitting the costume was for the purpose of stealing from the royal treasury, and he wasn't certain Mikhail could ever forgive him for that.

"Indeed. She was like no other lady I've met." Mikhail's face had that smitten expression Georik had only seen on him once before, despite knowing him since childhood. "Perhaps this is a second chance for me as well. I frightened her off by moving so forcefully, if - no, _when_ I meet her next I will be more gentle in wooing her."

"I wish you luck." He'd need it, Georik thought to himself. "Did you ever catch her name? From St. Germant or someone else?"

Mikhail shook his head, scowling. "St. Germant was infuriatingly evasive about it! It's clear that he was jealous...!"

Georik couldn't help it any longer and laughed.

* * *

So how did he end up in the same dress at that same royal ball without any intentions of thievery...?

While he didn't even fully believe himself when he said this, Mikhail needed some closure. Turning him down more gently would be better than laughing in his face... at least, that was what the plan was when he stepped onto the dance floor.

Such a beautiful white dress of his mother's... It deserved better than this. When Lilith grew into it, maybe she would wear it to a ball such as this.

As Georik expected, Mikhail approached him as quickly as he dared, like a dog just recently trained not to jump at strangers and still getting the hang of it. "Pardon me, lovely lady, but would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Georik inclined his head in a nod, and was swept onto the dance floor. He tried to ignore the commentary of the other guests - it was probably the same as last time - and focused on the steps and Mikhail.

"I'm surprised as fine a dancer and as beautiful a woman as you has come without a partner," Mikhail commented, doubtless remembering stealing Georik from St. Germant the last go-around.

Remembering to pitch his voice higher, Georik answered, "You flatter me, Sir Ramphet. But I could say much the same about you."

"The Royal Guard does not usually come to dance..." Mikhail sighed. "But you see through me. I would have had no one to bring along. It seems fortunate for us now, doesn't it?"

"Sir..."

"Mikhail is fine."

Georik cast his eyes downward. "I cannot return your affections."

Mikhail misstepped, stunned, before recovering. "At least tell me why not."

It was time to be as convincing as possible. "I am a widow, sir, and though Kamazene's custom believes that my time of grief should now be over, my heart is still pained with my husband's memory. I cannot court you."

Silent for a moment, Mikhail at last nodded, apparently having bought it. "I am sorry. I did not mean to insult his memory, nor pressure you... Please forgive me."

"The fault is not yours." Georik slipped away from him, pausing to leave one last word of parting. "You are a good man, Mikhail Ramphet, and I'm certain there will be a time when you have a partner of your own to dance with all you wish." With that, she turned and left the dance hall.

* * *

"A widow, was it? No wonder you frightened her off." Georik had listened to Mikhail's story. "Still, it's lucky that you got to clear things up with her at all."

"Lucky... I suppose it was." Mikhail sighed heavily. "Though I still feel like I am the one grieving."

"You're always so serious. There are other women in Kamazene, many of whom are quite fond of the handsome Captain of the Guard." Georik patted Mikhail's shoulder and could not resist getting in a joke. "And if you must insist on a dark-haired beauty to dance with I'm supposedly not half bad myself."


End file.
